Aeneas Dougal
Description Mortal: Tall, wiry and graceful, Aeneas prides himself on standing out of the crowd due to his vividly green eyes, smoothly flowing chestnut hair and the calm, appealing symmetry of his features. Of course, he lacks the bulk of most "heroes," possessing instead the finely-boned, slenderly muscled form of a fencer or a bard. Rescued from a feminine look by his beloved 5 o' clock shadow and a strong jaw, he keeps his hair jaw length, combed to frame his face as he knows the dark chestnut highlights his eyes. With an easy way of moving, he prefers tailored jeans and crisp white shirts to set off his carefully maintained tan. Barely visible through the thin sleeve is a tattoo on his right bicep, and a silver chain disappears into his shirt. Flashing a brilliant smile, he's quick to bat a wink at any ladies, and even quicker to puff his chest out when men cast jealous looks his way. Fae: Eyes of vivid, living emerald look out of a sculpted face, shaded to a rich honey tan and brushed with an attractive roughness at the jaw. Gleaming locks of gold-lit chestnut hair fall in smooth waves to his broad shoulders, highlighting the underlying tones of gold in his eyes and skin. With a quicksilver grin and a light, dancing step, the sidhe displays his lithely muscled form by pausing, posing and stretching. White silk billows around his carved chest, the sleeves unbuttoned to display his corded arms. A tattoo on his right bicep flutters gently, the chimerical butterfly painted in tones of pale blue and silver, with long-lashed cartoonish eyes winking flirtaciously above the flowing banner with the name "Coriline" written in sparkling, flowing script. Personality Exasperating to the point of becoming enraging, Aenes has the great misfortune of wanting to be a ladies' man, but never quite managing the off-handed manner of treatment that those such as Nathan have perfected. Instead, this sidhe longs to live the eternal fairy tale, searching for his Lady Fair in the eyes of every woman he happens to meet. When the fairy tale doesn't play out, he buries himself in the nearest bottle of Jack Daniels' and refuses to come out unless Cori spends hours persuading him back to sobriety. When drunk, Aeneas is a sobbing, hysterical mess, constantly wailing that no woman wants a 'nice guy' to lean on, but would rather have a jackass that punches her for a good time. It's bad enough that he spends a good two-thirds of his time intoxicated- Andrew and Bertram laid down the law that he was not to be drunk around the childlings, and if he was drunk in the freehold, he had to be watched by one of the adults (excluding them)- but when he is sober, Aeneas is always on the lookout for a new conquest. Having been turned down by most of the women in the city, he pursues Kearna Tierney rather devotedly, taking her coy evasions as encouragement instead of rejection. How it becomes exasperating is the fact that everyone in the city except Aeneas himself knows that Cori is head over heels in love with him. To Aeneas, Coriline is merely his best friend, the one that he goes to when he's miserable or simply needs to have a good time. Her huge, silvery-blue eyes are one of his favourite sights, and the tattoo he sports on his right arm was the one she chose. (She has the one he picked out on her shoulder.) As Aeneas continually goes through his cycle of euphoric hope, crushing despair, drunken self-pity and rising spirits over and over again, the rest of the city tries to overlook his intoxicated phone calls and looks forward to the times when he's delightedly playing his acoustic guitar and winking at the ladies. He's much more tolerable at those times. Pre-Game History The character's overall background history. Pertinent Connections *Coriline Ferrington -his best friend and unrealized "dream girl," the butterfly pooka is always available to pick him up off of the floor, hold his head over the nearest toilet bowl and offer water after yet another miserable, drunken binge *Black Robin -no one understands the ups and downs of love like a satyr, and Robin is one of the few who can out-drink the sidhe. He does, however, share the overall disgust of the city at the fact that Aeneas just can't seem to recognize loving eyes when they're staring him in the face Game History Highlights * An outline of important events that have occurred to the character. Category:Bookcase